Drawings
by Miss. DeathDie
Summary: Set in the past When Ed and Al are forbidden to use alchemy for one day by their mom, they try drawing instead and create a story that suggests alchemy isn't their only ability. Warning, some spoilers


Drawings

By Miss. Deathdie

Disclaimer: I do not own this series. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

________________________________________________________________________

"Um, brother?" A young boy with short blond hair said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm drawing Al." The boy's brother did certainly appear to be doing so, he had several dozen sheets of paper spread out over the floor and an entire box of crayons had been emptied on top of them. A few of the sheets had stick-figure people on them, while others had trees, cats and strange symbols.

"Well, I expected you to use your free time studying alchemy, you don't normally draw."

The older brother stood up, even through he was only around seven year old, Edward Elric was already a child prodigy. He looked like a normal kid, despite his golden hair and eyes, but he and his brother Alphonse had been studying the science of alchemy, and had gotten good, better than some adults. Even so, Ed was still just a child, with a bit of an attitude, a stubborn streak, and a great dislike of milk.

"Mom said we can't use alchemy today, she wants us to take a break from it so we can try other stuff."

"So you're trying drawing?"

"I sure am! Wanna join me Al?"

The younger boy joined his brother on the floor, picked up a crayon and held it over a piece of paper.

"What should I draw brother?"

"I dunno, anything, draw what you'll look like when you're fourteen." Ed suggested, already scribbling on a new sheet.

"Fourteen? That's a long time from now!" Al sounded surprised, as if he couldn't possibly be expected to think that far ahead.

"I know, I'll be fifteen and you'll be fourteen, I wonder what things will be like? I'm going to be cool and have a metal arm and leg."

"Why? Wouldn't you rather have real ones?"

Nah, I'll have automail, its cooler." The older brother said, adding metal limbs to the picture of himself.

"Fine, I'll be in a suit of armor, only it'll be empty!" His brother drew the armor hanging in front of him. The two of them were in their dad's study, even though they weren't supposed to go in there. Two suits of armor hung stood inside it, the one Alphonse was drawing had a loincloth and a helmet with a long tassel on it.

"How do you figure that'll happen Al?"

"I'll need it the same time you need automail." Al explained. "Something will happen that will cause you to lose an arm and a leg, and me to lose my body."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen!"

"We'll go on a quest, looking for something to get ourselves back to normal."

"What about that thing we read about in those books? That major alchemy amplifier? What was it called again?" Ed thought aloud, stopping mid-scribble.

"The Philosopher's Stone! That's a good idea brother; we can search for the legendary Philosopher's Stone!" The younger boy exclaimed, sounding excited.

"Hey Al, I think I'm going to be a State Alchemist!"

"But brother, aren't State Alchemists part of the military? Aunt Pinako doesn't like them; she'd hate it if you became one." Al stopped coloring long enough to look at Ed, worried.

"I'll only be one to get information on the Philosopher's Stone, plus that way I can spy on the bad things the military does!" Ed smiled at his brother. "This is sounding more and more like fiction, brother."

"Fine, let's make this a story. The head of the military is evil, and nobody else knows it. He uses the solders for his own good, not for the country's"

"That's an interesting twist, I like it."

"Only he works for another bad guy, he's just one of many people that guy has working for him."

"Or her, we don't know if it even has a gender." Al pointed out.

"Lets make another bad guy like that." Ed said, drawing a person with long green hair. "I don't envy this guy."

"That'd be a good name for him, we could name the main bad guy's servants after the sins Aunt Pinako and Mom were telling us about."

"Those things you'll get punished for doing after you die? I think they just told us about the sins to try and stop us from causing trouble."

"Yeah, maybe, but still, Envy would be a cool name for this character." Al said, busy sketching more people, one was a woman, with a large chest and long black hair, the other was a very fat man with a big nose and his tongue sticking out.

"Who are those guys?" Ed asked.

"This one's Lust." Al said, pointing at the woman. "And that's Gluttony." He pointed at the man. "They're bad guys too."

"Well, they don't look like good guys." The older brother smiled before saying. "Winry and Aunt Pinako and Mom will miss us when we're gone searching for the Stone. But they'll have to deal with it."

"What other characters should we have brother?"

"Umm, there will be some nice people in the military, the guy who tells me what to do will be an Alchemist as well, only he'll bug me so I won't like listening to him much. He'll have a friend who's really obsessed with his family and a girl friend who likes him."

"Anyone else?"

"There'll be this other guy in the military that's really muscular, enjoys taking his shirt off, and always has purple sparkles around him."

"Really brother? That seems kind of impossible." Alphonse said. But despite his words, he laughed.

"Not as impossible as being a soul trapped in a suit of armor. This is fiction, remember?" Ed laughed as well, this story was getting strange.

"Sorry, I almost forgot. What kinds of things will we do on the quest for the stone?"

"We'll have an encounter with a really over-religious priest, who's actually a fake! He uses alchemy but say's its miracles, then we'll go find an abandoned laboratory where we both have to fight suits of armor like you."

"The one I'll fight will make me all confused, like it'll tell me I'm not real, or I was never human. But in the end you'll convince me he's wrong."

"Al, even if you ended up in armor, you'd still be human to me."

"But since that's never happening, we can't tell."

"Are you doubting what your brother says? I'm older than you, so I know more than you." He stood up, hands on his hips, attempting to look cool.

"I don't doubt you brother, but all I'm saying is, if we were actually put in these situations, we may find out we'd do something different."

"Well then, we'd better do our best to make sure none of this stuff ever happens." Ed said, looking down at the papers. "Wow, look Al, we've drawn on everything!"

"I guess we got a little carried away." His brother smiled, looking at his work.

"Who cares!? We had fun didn't we? That's all that matters, lets go show this to mom."

The two brothers then picked up their drawings and put away their crayons. After showing them to their mother, Pinako, and Winry, they ended up in a closet and were forgotten about. Then, they turned to ash once Edward burned the entire house down, and were lost to the wind.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: In case anyone was wondering, this was inspired by the first ending theme of the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood anime. And no, this never happened, I just thought it would be cool if it did. If this story was true, however, Ed and Al would probably be really amazed that they predicted the future.

This is a one-shot, there probably won't be a sequel, but if enough people review who want one, I'll try and write it.

Thanks for reading

~Miss. Deathdie


End file.
